Baby It's Cold Outside
by Cowgirl Em
Summary: I wrote this when I was obsessed with that song!! Li singing those words is just too funny!! Hee hee! Ahem, please R+R for my sake *sniff*


Baby, it's cold outside!!  
A Sakura and Li song fic by Emily McGorman.  
"Baby, it's cold outside" (Frank Loesser) Published by MPL Communications Ltd. Produced and mixed by Tommy D. (P) 1999 Gut Records ltd.

Sakura stepped bravely upto Li's door. It was Christmas time and she decided she would bring him his Christmas present to his door rather than take it to him at school. She knocked and waited. As she was waiting for the door to be opened something caught her eye above her head. There was mistletoe hanging above the door. She blushed as she remembered the tradition.

Li swung the door open to see a crimson giggling Sakura standing on his porch.

"Oh, Hi Sakura. What's up?" He raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Why don't you look for yourself!" Sakura laughed and pointed towards the door frame

Li looked up slowly then screamed and jumped back. He looked from the mistletoe to Sakura and back again.

"As it's tradition Li, we can't break it" Sakura smiled at him

"Well yeah... but ..." Li was trying to get out of this he looked up once again at the mistletoe and as he was turning his head back towards Sakura she kissed his cheek. He jerked his head out of the way quickly.

"Merry Christmas Li!" She giggled extending her arms bearing his gift towards him.

"... yeah..." He continued to persue his 'tough' act and tried to cover the fact he was still in shock from the mistletoe incodent. "It's just a christmas kiss... no biggie" he thought to himself. "You wanna come in?" He asked

"Well, not for long" Sakura stepped in the porch and took off her shoes. Then she followed Li into his living room. She starred at the huge Christmas tree, with her eyes bulging.

Li put his present under the tree (Like a good little boy) and sat down on the opposite side of the room to Sakura.

They had a little chat failing to notice a storm starting, then Sakura decided it was time to go.

"Well I guess I better go" She stood up

"No -" Li stood up and reached after her... "Erm..." He blushed and let his hand drop "Please?"

"Li? Why... do you..." She trailed off as she watched him walk to his stereo and put a cd on. She recognised it instantly and began to sing...

SAKURA:  
I really can't stay

LI:  
But baby it's cold outside

He reached his arm towards her and pointed the other to the window. Sakura smiled then shook her head.

SAKURA:  
I've got to go away

Li moved over to her and put his hand on her shoulder

LI:  
Ah baby it's cold outside

SAKURA:  
This evening has been

LI:  
Been hoping that you'd drop in

SAKURA:  
So very nice

he took Sakura's hands in his own and held them to his heart.

LI:  
I'll hold your hands they're just like ice

SAKURA:  
My mother will start to worry

Li pushed his faced to hers

LI:  
Beautiful, what's your hurry?

SAKURA:  
My father will be pacing the floor

Li pointed to the fire

LI:  
Listen to that fire place roar

SAKURA:  
So really I'd better scurry

LI:  
Ah beautiful please don't hurry

SAKURA:  
Oh maybe just a half a drink more

LI:  
Why don't you put some records on while I pour

Li pours a drink and hands one to Sakura

SAKURA:  
My neighbours might think

He sits her down on te sofa

LI:  
Oh baby, it's bad out there

SAKURA:  
Say what's in this drink?

LI:  
There's no cabs to be had out there

SAKURA:  
I wish I knew how

LI:  
Your eyes are like starlight now

SAKURA:  
To break this spell

LI:  
I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

SAKURA:  
I ought to say no, no, no sir

LI:  
Mind if I move a little closer?

Li shoffled accross the sofa to be closer to Sakura

SAKURA:  
At least there will be – 

Li placed his arms around Sakura

SAKURA:  
oh – but I tried

LI:  
Where's the sense of hurting my pride

SAKURA:  
I really can't stay

LI:  
Baby don't hold out

BOTH:  
Ah but it's cold outside!

LI:  
Yeah

Sakura stood up again 

SAKURA:  
I simply must go

LI:  
Ah baby it's cold outside

SAKURA:  
The answer is no

LI:  
You know it's cold outisde

SAKURA:  
This welcome has been

Li leant against Sakura

LI:  
I'm lucky that you dropped in

SAKURA:  
So nice and warm

LI:  
Look out the window at that storm

SAKURA:  
My sister will be suspicious

Li put his finger on Sakura's lips to hush her up.

LI:  
Oooh your lips look delicious

SAKURA:  
My brother will be there at the door

LI:  
Like waves upon a tropical shore

SAKURA:  
Oh I made a man snide and vicious

Li leant to sakura and gave her a comical kiss on the lips, then pretended to swoon.

LI:  
Oooh your lips are delicious

SAKURA:  
Oh maybe just a cigarette more

LI:  
Never such a blizzard before

SAKURA:  
I've got to go home

LI:  
Aw baby you would freeze out there

Sakura pulled at Li's shirt playing along

SAKURA:  
Say lend me your coat

LI:  
You know it's up to your knees out there

SAKURA:  
You've really been grand

She took his hands tenderly

LI:  
I'm thrilled when you touch my hand

SAKURA:  
But don't you see?

LI:  
How can you do this thing to me?

SAKURA:  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow

LI:  
Making my life long sorrow

SAKURA:  
At least there will be plenty implied

LI:  
If you come and wound your man

SAKURA:  
I really can't stay

LI:  
Get over that hold out

Both Li and Sakura linked each others arms and danced together

BOTH:  
Ah but it's cold outside!

Li looked at Sakura and laughed as the music stopped. She too was laughing, the two of them were still dancing, untill Li tripped and flew backwards over the sofa causing Sakura to fall on top of him. They laughed once again as they realised where they were. They had managed to fall on to the seat of the sofa with their legs on the headrest.

"Thanks Sakura" Li laughed out "I haven't had so much fun in a while!"

"Me neither" Sakura smiled

"Um Sakura?" Li blushed realising she was lay on top of him

"Yeah?"

"Could you get... off me now... um... please?" He grinned as he turned crimson

"Oh... right" She jumped off him quickly "Sorry about that"

"That's okay" He struggled up and stood directly infront of Sakura.

Sakura starred at him with the most interest. She starred deep into his eyes, there was something there she had never seen before, something she really did like.

Li began to feel uneasy as she was reading so deep into him so he decided to break the silence

"Sakura? You really do have eyes like Starlight" He grinned and closed his eyes

"Oh..." She blushed "Thankyou"

"I... I mean... um... well - oh never mind" Li let his head drop "Besides you better get going right?"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten" She turned to the door

"I'll get that for you" He rushed to the door and held it open for her "Here, it's a little cold outside. I think there's a pretty heavy storm so be carefull"

She looked outside, it did look cold and there was a storm but she felt that she had to go.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Li" She headed down the path but looked back to see Li still watching her from the door.

"She shouldn't go out... it's Cold..." Li realised this was just like the song they had just been singing

"I really can't stay..." Sakura said to herself, then she had her moment of realisation and stopped dead in her tracks. "Li..." She said to herself. She turned a full bodied turn towards Li's house. He stepped a little out of the door with a look of concern on his face.

She smiled at him as her coat blew in the wind.

"Sakura!" He screamed and began to run towards her "Come back!"

"I'm coming Li!" She ran towards him and the two of them met in the middle of the street.

Li stood bolt upright for a few minues and the two of them starred at each other. Then Li smiled and held out his hand "Come on Sakura, we can go and sit by the fire" 

She took his hand and he ran with her back to his house. When they got there he wrapped her in a towel to dry her off and made them both cups of hot-chocolate.

"Feel better now?" He asked

She nodded. "Thanks for letting me call my Dad, at least he won't be pacing the floor wondering where I am"

"That's okay. Mind if I move a little closer?" He joked as he slid accross the floor acting it up.

"Not at all" She answered seriously "I could do with the extra heat"

Li's face blanked "Kay" He put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Li then rested his head on hers and they starred into the fire as if pulled in hypnotically.

Li moved his head so he could see Sakura's face. She starred up at him smiling.

"I'm glad you didn't hurry off... beautiful" He took her head in his hands and placed a tender kiss on her lips. When he pulled his head away, she was still smiling at him, but now even more so. He was a little worried he'd done the wrong thing and turned away from her.

She saw him turn away and sat looking confused for a few minutes then she threw her arms around him and sobbed.

"Thank you Li!" She hugged him harder "your lips are delicious" She winked

Li turned to face her and laughed. He held tight to her as they both laughed by the fire. It may have been cold outside, but Li and Sakura learnt that the warmth of love can replace the cold around you.


End file.
